Jade Chan and Jack Frost
by Taranodongirl1
Summary: Post movie. While on a trip to Burgess, Jade meets a certain white haired spirit and gets dragged with him on an adventure of a lifetime. Pretty normal day.
1. First Sight

_**North's Workshop**_

North sat in his privet workroom and was working on an ice sculpture that resembled a train model. "Still waiting for cookies!" He said with his thick Russian accent to some elves who were licking said cookies but put them back on the plate as the large man North rolled himself across the floor on his rolling chair and grabbed a mini hammer and started chiseling into the ice.

He peered through a magnified eyepiece and he cheered as he finally finished his work which became a working locomotive made of ice. "Yes!" North cheered as the train puffed out some smoke and pick up speed as it chugged down a roller coaster-like track. North then grabbed a cookie from a plate held up by the two elves and one of the elves gives his cohort a look and points to the plate as it chews with a mouth full of food, to which it then unfurls its tongue and lets the half eaten morsels spill out onto the plate.

"Ah, finally!" North exclaimed as he took a bite out of one of the cookies and leaned toward the ice track. He chuckles as the train hits a loop, and launches off a ramp into midair then wings unfolded and jet engines sprout and ignite and the train lifts off the track and begins to fly around the room, sadly it didn't go that far. The door suddenly flew open and smashed the flying train as a yeti came into the room and said, "Arghbrala"

North and the yeti were in shock of what just happened so the conversation went like this; North went "Ack!", the yeti went "Oh!", North went, "Agh!", and the yeti went "Oooh". North looked down at the broken toy and took a moment to collect himself and said in an exasperated sigh, "How many times have I told you to KNOCK?" The yeti tried to avoid the subject and said, "Warga blarghgha!" The Russian man then forgets about the toy, "What...? The Globe?" he stated and then grabbed a sword and left to go to the globe room.

The globe room was filled with elves and yetis who were panicking as North walked through. Suddenly, hundreds of lights went out at once and North whispered, "What is this?" and then turned to a yeti and asked, "Have you checked the axis? Is rotation balanced?" The yeti shrugs his furry shoulders and begins to answer the Cossack but suddenly a sharp wind whips up from out of nowhere and sweeps up black sand. North stares in outrage as the sand crawled over the lights, and covers the entire globe in darkness and then whooshed up off the Globe and rushed up through the ceiling as the remaining sand bursts into a puff of smoke and dissipates into the air as the wind dies out.

North then turned around only to see two huge shadows flash across the floors and curving around the walls of his fortress. they quickly disappears, leaving  
nothing but the distant echos of...laughter? North was frozen in shock, looking up into the darkness he asked to himself, "Can it be?" He then turned to one of the elves and ordered it to make preparations as he set off the Northern lights to call the guardians.

_**Burgess**_

"Tch, I don't get why we have to go all the way up to some town called Buggas just to find some weird power." Jade Chan huffed. She, Uncle, Torhu, and Jackie were in a car and driving up to the small town of Burgess to try to investigate some strange energy that caused weird blizzards and snowstorms. "Jade, it is called Burgess. Besides, Captain Black wanted us to investigate find this energy before the Dark Hand finds it." Jackie told his niece, "Hot-cha, This is clearly work of magic." Uncle gasps as he saw frost randomly appear on the car window, Jackie chuckled at the elderly man as he said, "Uncle, it is just the water from the humidity freezing on the-OUCH!" "Do not question Uncle." Uncle shouted as he hit Jackie with his 'Uncle Strike'.

Jade sighed and looked out the car window, she loved going on these adventures but when she saw all the kids in the town playing in the snow, she couldn't help but feel alone since no one believed her when she told them about her adventures. Plus, Jackie never really listened to her or let her help out when there was trouble, she was practically invisible.

Suddenly a little boy on a sled came by and seemed to be out of control and Jade could see a teenage boy with white hair and a staff flying by him and he seemed to be controling the ice that the boy's sled was on, Jackie immediately hit the car's breaks and jumped out to try to grab the boy but the sled suddenly made a sharp turn and went a different way and then slid under a moving van causing a sofa to fall out. The the sled hit a snowbank and caused the boy (who was still on the sled) to fly in the air and hit a statue.

"Whoa, that was so cool!" Jade stated as she and her family jumped out of the car and ran over to see if the boy was Ok. Jackie sighed, "Jade, there is nothing 'cool' about hitting a statue." He scolded his niece as they ran up to where a crowd of kids who were most likely the boy's friends had gathered and the white-haired boy was standing next to the statue with a grin on his face as the little boy stands up perfectly fine.

"Wow, that looked serious Jamie." one of the kids said to the boy whose name was obviously Jamie who in return said, "Whoaaa! Did you guys see that? It was amazing! I slid, I did a jump, and I slid under a car-ERF!" Jamie was knocked down by the sofa that fell out of the van earlier. Everyone winced and Jade heard the white-haired boy mutter, "Whoops." as Jackie rushes over and pushes the sofa away from Jamie, "Are you hurt?" Jackie asks the boy worriedly as he stands up. "I'm fine mister, thanks." Jamie says and then holds up a tooth and shows it to his friends who now start talking about the Tooth Fairy.

"Ah, wait a minute!" Jade heard the white- haired boy say, "What about all the fun we just had? That wasn't the Tooth Fairy, that was me!" but the kids just walked right through him, literally. Jade was shocked and asked without realizing it she let out a loud gasp which caused the boy to look at her with sad and hopeful eyes, "Can you see me?" he asked.


	2. Best Friends

_**Previously: **__Jade was shocked and asked without realizing it she let out a loud gasp which caused the boy to look at her with sad and hopeful eyes, "Can you see me?" he asked _

_**Now**_

Jade just stared at the boy and was about to answer him but Jackie walked over to her and said, "Jade what are you looking at?" He looked in the direction that his niece was looking at but he saw nothing. "There is no one there, come on, we need to go check into our motel." He then took Jade's hand and started to walk back to the car not noticing that his niece was looking over her shoulder at the white-haird boy.

_**A few minutes later at the Burgess Inn**_

It was nighttime and the Chans were all at the Burgess Inn. Jade was sitting on a bed and couldn't stop thinking about the boy she saw. Why couldn't other people see him and just literally walk through him? Was he some kind of demon? Jade then turned to ask Uncle about the boy, but he was yelling into the motel's phone and asking room service for ingredients for a locater spell, and she couldn't ask Jackie cause he was busy at the moment and he didn't see the boy.

"Jade, is something wrong, you seem awfully quiet lately." Torhu asked his young friend. Jade smirked and said, "Tch, I'm fine, just thinking about earlier." The sumo smiled and turned to walk away but Jade asked, "Hey Torhu, did Uncle tell you anything about demons that couldn't be seen or felt by humans?"

Torhu raised an eyebrow and answered, "Sensei, told me about creatures like that, they can only be seen by people who believe in them. If they don't get enough belief they disappear, why do you ask?" Jade got up from the bed and ran to the room's door as she said, "No reason, I'm going out but I'll be back soon." and with that, she was gone.

_**On the rooftops**_**  
**

Jack Frost was standing on the roof of the Bennet's house, he looked up at the moon and asked, "If there's something I'm doing wrong, can you at least just tell me what it is?" As Jack asked the moon his questions he didn't notice Jade walking up to the Bennet's house or her listening to him.

"Because I've tried everything, and no one ever sees me." Jack continued, "I mean, did that girl from earlier see me or am I just getting my hopes up?" Jade couldn't take it anymore so she spoke up, "I can see you, Duh." Jack spun around and saw the Chinese girl looking up at him.

"You're that girl from earlier!" Jack stated as he flew down next to her, "You really CAN see me!" Jade gave the winter spirit one of her signature smirks and said, "Duh, a barefoot boy with white hair and a wooden stick flying around and creating snow is kinda hard to miss." Jack was smiling wildly as he flew around shouting, "SHE CAN SEE ME!"

A few minutes later after Jack calmed down he flew back over to Jade and held out his hand and said, "I'm Jack Frost, who are you?" Jade smiled and shook his hand saying, "I'm Jade Chan, nice to meet ya."

_**20 minutes later**_

Jade and Jack were walking around town and talking to each other, "So you've been around for 300 years and I'm the only one that's seen you so far?" Jade asked Jack who responded with, "Yep, but your life sounds cooler then mine. I mean; magic talismans, evil wizard, fighting demons, that sounds awesome." Jade smiled and said, "Yeah its cool, but no one believes me. Speaking of believing, if you're real does that mean that that things like Santa and the Easter Bunny are real too?" Jack smirked and said, "I've never met Santa Clause before, I'm pretty sure I'm on the naughty list. And the Easter Bunny is real too, really real and really full of himself."

They both laughed at this for a while until a stream of golden sand flew by, "Hey Jack, what is this stuff?" Jade asked her new friend who smiled and said, "Its dreamsand, right on time Sandman." Jack then touched the golden sand and a dolphin came out of it, Jade then touched a different stream of the dreamsand and out of it came a dragon. "COOL!" the friends said in unison.


	3. To The North Pole

Jade and Jack stood in awe as the dreamsand dragon flew around the sky. "Wow, I bet Sandy's dreams are gonna be big tonight." Jack said with a smile, "Whose Sandy?" Jade asked, "He's the Sandman." Jack answered his new friend and then he suddenly thought of something, "By the way, shouldn't you be going back to the motel?" Jade gasped and said, "AGH, you're right!" and they started running back to the Burgess Inn.

Suddenly a shadow zoomed past them and into an alley, making them stop on a dime. "Whoa, Jade did you see that?" Jack asked the Chinese girl in worry, "Yep, lets go check it out." Jade stated as she reached into her backpack that she brought and pulled out the dragon talisman that she snuck out of Section 13 with the other talismans except the tiger talisman.

The two of them cautiously went into the alley and looked around, no one was there. "Been a long time mate." an shadowy figure said in a thick Australian accent, "Blizzard of 68 bout' right eh, Easter Sunday wasn't it?" As the figure walked into the light it revealed... "Bunny, Hey you're not still mad about that are you?" Jack said smugly as Jade did a double-take on the giant rabbit in front of her. Then she couldn't help but say, "Whoa back up, THAT'S the Easter Bunny?" As she said this the large rabbit finally noticed the girl and he said, "What the? Who are you?" Jade smirked and said, "Names Jade Chan, fighter of demons, evil wizards, and ninjas." She then turned to Jack and whispered to him, "Dude he looks more like a kangaroo then a rabbit." As Jack tried to hold back his laughter Bunny facepalmed himself and then said, "Crikey, this is bad, now we have to take this ankle-biter with us too."

Suddenly 2 yetis came out of nowhere and grabbed the spirit and girl and shoved them in a red sack. "Hey let us out!" They both said as one of the yetis threw a snowglobe and opened a portal, "Regraba blefla?" one of the yetis asked Bunny who chuckled and said, "Not on your nelly, see ya back at the pole." the rabbit then tapped his foot on the ground and opened a tunnel and jumped in.

_**Burgess Inn**_

Jackie walked into the motel room and saw Uncle trying to make a locator spell and Torhu was looking out the room's window. "Jade? Where's Jade?" Jackie asked aloud when he noticed that his niece was missing, "Jade went out for a bit." Torhu answered causing Jackie and Uncle to look at him as he continued to talk, "Jackie did something happen earlier today? Jade asked me about spirits who couldn't be seen before she left."

_**North Pole**_

The red sack that Jack and Jade were in fell out of the portal and landed on the ground with a thud. "Ow, I landed on my head." Jade complained as she and Jack began to crawl out of the bag. "Ah, there he is." A Russian voice bellowed. "Jack Frost, and you brought a friend." The two friend turned and saw Santa Clause, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, and the Sandman in front of them.

"Whoa!" Jade gasped in awe, "Wow, you gotta be kidding me." Jack said as he and the young girl stood up. "Hope the yetis treated you well." North said, "I've had worse." Jade calmly stated as she picked her backpack up and Jack sarcastically stated, "Yeah, we just LOVE being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal." North then smiled and said, "Oh good, that was my idea."

Jade and Jack looked at eachother and rolled their eyes, this guy clearly didn't get sarcasm. "You know Bunny obviously." North said as he pointed to the Pooka who was leaning against the fireplace. "Obviously." Jack stated and Jade said, "Yeah, and he's obviously a jerk." Jade muttered under her breath.


	4. Introductions

_**Previously:**__ Jade and Jack looked at each other and rolled their eyes, this guy clearly didn't get sarcasm. "You know Bunny obviously." North said as he pointed to the Pooka who was leaning against the fireplace. "Obviously." Jack stated and Jade said, "Yeah, and he's obviously a jerk." Jade muttered under her breath._

_**North Pole**_

North continued the introduction and said, "And this is the Tooth Fairy." Suddenly, a woman who looked like a cross between a human and a hummingbird with a bunch of tiny hers flew over to Jack and said excitingly, "Hello Jack, I've heard a lot about you, and your TEETH!" Jade could see the confusion and discomfort in her friend but she couldn't help but laugh as the fairy opened his mouth and praised his white teeth and the minifairies squealed in joy. But Jade's joy was short as the Tooth Fairy flew over to her and said, "Oh, I almost forgot to check yours." and the next thing she knew, the Tooth Fairy was opening her mouth and checking her teeth. "Hm, they're not as white as Jack's, but you do take good care of them."

"And this is Sandy... WAKE UP!" North shouted to the little man who had fallen asleep. "Whoa, rude awakening dude." Jade muttered under her breath, North just ignored her and said, "So Jack, you know why you are here, yes?" Jack just raised an eyebrow and said, "Uh, no not really." Jade nodded to her friend and stated casually, "Yeah, how are we supposed to know why we're here? I mean, you just kidnapped us and gave us an intro, duh."

All of the Guardians stared at the small girl, she acted as if this sort of thing was normal. Sandy tried to explain the situation to Jack and Jade by using his sand images, but they didn't understand what he was 'saying' to them. "Uh, that's not really helping, but thanks anyway." Jack told Sandy and then started walking around and swinging his staff freezing a passing elf. "I must of done something really bad in order to get you four together." Jack stated while continuing his walk, "Was it some prank gone wrong that I don't remember, Hey am I on the Naughty List?" Jack finished and North laughed at the boy's question and answered, "HA! On Naughty List? You hold record." Jade stared laughing and turned to Jack, "Dude, that's so cool, I'm impressed." Bunnymund scowled at Jade and said, "Oi, don't encourage him sheila!" Jade just rolled her eyes and smirked at the Easter Bunny and North continued, "But no matter, we overlook. Now we are wiping clean the slate." Jade then noticed the tattoos on the Russian's arms and muttered, "Tch, how come Santa gets tattoos and I don't?" but no one heard her.

Jack raised an eyebrow at the Guardians and asked, "How come?" North then walked over to the winter spirit and said, "I tell you 'how come'. Because now, YOU ARE GUARDIAN!" Suddenly the yetis began to hold an juggle flaming torches while the elves played a loud ceremonial song on their trumpets. 2 of Tooth's minifairies flew over to Jack and tried to get him to wear a flower necklace but he brushed them away, then one of the elves pointed at Jack's bare feet and then to a pair of blue and glittery elf slippers with curled toes and bells at the end. Jack stared that the shoes is disgust and Jade laughed at his situation.

One of the yetis then handed North a large and old book and the man opened it and began to read from it, but Jack was getting tired of this and so was Jade. The winter spirit signaled Jade to hold onto something as he raised his staff and slammed it down creating a giant gust of wind and frost making everyone stop what they were doing and stare at the two beings in front of them. "What makes you think I wanna be a Guardian?" Jack asked in annoyance.


	5. Why would I want to be a Guardian?

_**Previously:**__ "What makes you think I wanna be a Guardian?" Jack asked in annoyance._

**_Burgess Inn_**

Jackie Chan stared at Torhu for a bit, "Today after that little boy hit that statue with his sled Jade started to stare at something, but there was nothing there." Jackie stated remembering that morning,"But that doesn't explain Jade's question," The archeologist wondered, "why would she ask that-OUCH!" Jackie interrupted by Uncle's 2 finger strike.

"Hot-Cha, boy on sleigh clearly explain Jade's question." The old chi wizard told his nephew and apprentice, "Since Jade is a child that means that she has found and can see source of cold weather." Jackie and Torhu glanced at each other, "What do you mean sensei?" Torhu asked in confusion. Uncle then turned to the two men and said, "There are spirits all over the world that can only be seen by people and children who believe in them. Uncle thinks that Jade has found a winter spirit named Jack Frost."

_**North Pole**_

The whole room was silent as the Guardians stared at Jack Frost, it was like that for a few minutes until Jade spoke up, "THAT WAS COOL, literally." Jack continued where his question left off to the Guardians, "Seriously, you guys don't want me." the winter spirit stated as he leaned against a wall, "You're all hard work and deadlines, and I'm snowballs and fun times. I'm not a Guardian." Bunnymund snorted at that and stated, "That's exactly what I said." Jade then turned to the Pooka and gave him a glare that would scar him for life.

Tooth flew over Jack, "I don't think you understand what it is we do." The fairy explained as she flew over to the giant globe in the room, "Each of those lights is a child." Tooth began until North interrupted her, "A child who believes, and good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them." Jade then walked over to the Russian, "Hey speaking of naughty and nice, which list am I on?" The Chinese girl asked him. North took a moment to think and then said, "You, Jade Chan, are somewhere in middle. Tooth, fingers out of mouth."

Said Tooth Fairy blushed and let go of Jack's mouth and fluttered away as North continued, "Ok, no more wishy-washy. Pitch Black is out there now doing who knows what!" Jade just stared at North and asked, "Uh, who's Pitch Black?", "Pitch Black is the Boogeyman." Jack answered his friend and North nodded his head. "That's right, and when he threatens us he threatens the children as well." Jack turned to the large man and stated, "All the more reason to pick someone more qualified." North's face twisted into a serious expression that Jade recognized as one of the glares that Jackie gave her whenever she tagged along on one of the adventures they had. "Pick? You think we pick?" the Cossack almost yelled, "You were _chosen_ by Man in Moon like we all were chosen."

"Man in the Moon? Do you mean Tso Lan the moon demon?" Jade asked remembering the demon that she and Jackie banished when they went to the moon. Sandy shook his head and made a sand image of the moon, a warrior, Tso Lan, and a cage. "No sheila, MiM helped a warrior banish that brumby centuries ago." Bunnymund explained to Jade while Jack stared at the moon, "So after 300 years of silence this is his answer? To spend eternity like you guys cooped up in some hideout thinking of new ways to bribe kids?" Jack shouted in frustration, "No no no, that's not for me. No offense."


	6. Kangaroo

_**North Pole**_

"How is that not offensive?" Bunny shouted to Jack and then turned to the Guardians, "You know, I think we just dodged a bullet here." Jade noticed the smugness in the rabbit's voice as he continued his rant. "I mean, what does this clown know about helping kids?" Bunny finished while scratching behind his ear with his large foot. "Tch, apparently more then you puffball, all you do is hide eggs once a year that go bad if you don't find them." Jade said tired of the Easter Bunny picking on her friend, and shocking the Guardians and making Jack smile.

"Yeah, have you ever heard of a snowday?" Jack asked sarcastically, "I know it's no hard-boiled egg, but kids _like_ what I do." Jade smiled at her friend and said, "I know I do. They're my favorite part of winter." Bunnymund ignored the girl and continued to insult the winter spirit in front of him. "But they don't believe in ya, do they mate?" Bunny continued and then pointed at Jade, "And aside from that lil'ankle bitter over there, no one can see ya. It's like you don't even exist."

Jade glared at Bunny, how dare he say that to her friend. He will pay. "Bunny, stop." Tooth scolded the Guardian, but Jack then said, "No, the kangaroo's right." Jade bursted into laughter at Jack Frost's insult to the Easter Bunny, but she immediately stopped when Bunnymund got into her friend's face and said the next few words, "I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny, and people believe in me." Jade could see that Jack was trying to fight back tears, and that made her see red. How dare that rabbit say that to her friend, Jade reached into her backpack and pulled out the rooster talisman for her to use.

"HEY YOU STUPID KANGAROO!" Jade shouted as she stomped over to the two spirits and used the rooster talisman to levitate herself to Bunny's height, and shocking everyone in the room. "You just crossed the line right there, and I don't care if you're the stinking Easter Bunny, the Groundhog, or even my uncle Jackie, no one says that to any of my friends without getting their butt whooped by me!" Bunnymund was speechless, did a _kid_ just threaten _him_? _Him_...the _Easter Bunny_? Also, how the heck was this kid flying?

But Bunny was getting sick of being called a kangaroo and shouted, "Oi, I am not a-" but he was interrupted when Jade pulled out the monkey talisman and said, "KANGAROO!" And just like that, a flash of light came out of the magic rock and struck Bunny and turned him into a kangaroo. Everyone was silent for a bit until Jade and Jack began laughing at the poor rabbit's form, "Ah ha ha ha! I can't even tell the difference!" Jack managed to say through his giggles as Bunnymund began to hop around in an effort to catch Jade and demanding her to change him back.

_**Burgess Inn**_

"Uncle, Jack Frost is just a myth." Jackie chuckled to the elderly man, but then thought back to all the times that he said that about all the other magical beings that they fought in the past, "Isn't he?"

Uncle once again gave Jackie an 'Uncle Strike' and yelled, "Ai-Yaaa, of course he is real. Beings like him can't be seen by most people unless they believe in then, that is why people have never seen him." Jackie opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by his cellphone ringing in his pocket.

"Hello?" Jackie answered, "Jackie, it's Captain Black. We found traces of strange activity all over the world, and the energy that you were looking for suddenly appeared at the North Pole. Also, Jade took the talismans again."

**_North Pole_**

After about 10 minutes of chasing, Jade finally turned Bunnymund back into a Pooka and levitated herself to the ground. "What did ya bloody do that for?" Bunny shouted and Jade just rolled her brown eyes, "Tch, like you didn't deserve that."

As Jade and Bunnymund argued with each other, Jack smiled at what Jade did to the Easter Bunny when he rubbed in the fact that no one but Jade could see him. The girl stood up for him without a second thought and turned Bunny into a kangaroo, and it made Jack happy.


	7. What is Your Center?

**_North Pole_**

North walked over to Jack and put his beefy hand on the winter spirit's shoulder. "Jack, walk with me." North ordered the boy in a calm and fatherly voice as he led Jack out of the globe room and into the workshop. Jade stopped arguing with Bunnymund for a bit when she noticed that Jack and North were leaving, "Hey, wait for me!" Jade hollered and ran over to Jack and North ignoring Bunny's screams of anger.

As soon as Jack, Jade, and North began walking into the workshop the two friends let out a gasp of wonder as they looked around the whole workshop, toys of all kinds were all over the place and some of them were flying around the room. Yetis were sitting at desks and tables building, painting, and testing toys.

Jade and Jack stopped every now and then to look around, but North kept walking so the two friends had to keep up with him. "Slow down big guy, I always wanted to see this place." Jade stated and Jack nodded his head and added, "Yeah, I've been trying to bust in here for years, I wanna get a good look." North then stopped walking and turned to the two youths behind him, "What do you mean 'Bust In'?" Jack just laughed and replied, "Don't worry, I never made it passed the yetis." Just then a brown-grey yeti gave Jack an 'I'm watching you' look as the boy said, "Oh, Hey Phil."

Jade looked around and then asked, "Speaking of yetis; I though the elves made the toys?" North bent down to the Chinese girl's hight and whispered, "We just let them believe that." As if to emphasize the point, Jade saw an elf covered in Christmas lights while a few other elves turned them on, electrocuting the lit-up elf who didn't seem to care. "Very nice, keep up good work." North told the elves and continued walking.

They passed a brown yeti who was painting a blue toy robot until North told him that he wanted it red even though there were already a dozen blue robots. Jade grabbed one of the robots and walked over to the exasperated yeti and said, "Blue is my favorite color, so I'll keep this one."

They approached a door and walked into a room. It was filled with blueprints, toys, tools, and ice sculptures, "Wow!" Jack whispered as he and Jade looked around the room. North then held up a plate and offered them fruitcake, but they just shook their heads and the Cossack threw the plate over his shoulder.

"Now, lets get to tax and brass." North said as he walked over to his work desk. Jade and Jack looked at each other, confused at what North said. "Who are you Jack Frost?" North asked in a serious voice. "Um, I'm pretty sure you just answered your own question." Jade stated, but North shook his head and said, "No, I mean what is your _CENTER_?"

When Jack and Jade just looked at the Russian in silence, North sighed and tossed a Russian nesting doll over to them and started his lecture, "You see me as huge and intimidating, but I am also..." Jack opened the doll and said, "You're downright jolly?" North clapped his giant hands and said, "But not just jolly, I am mysterious, fearsome, caring, and my center."

As North was giving his lecture, Jack kept opening the doll until he made it to the last one. "You're a baby?" Jack and Jade said at the same time. North shook his head again and said, "No, look closer." Jade looked at the doll again and said, "Dude, all I can see is the wooden baby's ginormic eyes."

When North face-palmed himself Jack spoke up and asked, "Is that it? You have big eyes?" North clapped his hands again and said, "YES! My eyes are big cause they are filled with wonder. Wonder that I give to children through toys I make." The large man stood up and walked over to Jade and Jack, "It is my center." North continued, "What is yours Jack?"

Jack frowned and stared at the little wooden doll. What was his center? Did he even have one? "I wish I knew." Jack told North. Suddenly, Bunnymund busted through the door and said in a worried voice, "We've got trouble mate. Trouble at Tooth Palace."


	8. Let Me Help

_**Burgess Inn**_

"SHE WHAT?!" Jackie Chan gasped into his phone, but Captain Black already hung up. Jackie sighed and muttered "Bad day." Uncle sat up and walked over to the pot he was using to make his locator spell in. "Hot-Chaa." the chi wizard stated as he picked up a hairbrush that Jade had used and pulled out a piece of her hair. "Luckily Uncle has finished locator spell. I was saving it for strange energy, but we can use it to find Jade."

As soon as he finished, he dropped the strand of hair into the potion and chanted; "Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zao Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zao Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zao!" Suddenly a big puff of smoke came out of the pot and revealed an image of a map with a glowing dot on the... "THE NORTH POLE!?" Uncle, Tohru, and Jackie yelled.

_**North Pole**_

"I already told you, I'm not going with you guys." Jack shouted to North as he, Jade, Sandy, and Bunnymund followed the large Guardian to where he said the sleigh was at. "Aw c'mon Jack." Jade told her friend, "Don't ya wanna have a little adventure and kick this Pitch Black guy's butt?" Jack smiled at his friend and responded, "Well yeah, but there is no way I'm going into some rickety old..." Jack trailed off as the yetis let out the reindeer, who were pulling out what looked like a sleigh mixed with a car and a rocket.

North smiled and looked down at Jack, who was staring at the sleigh in awe, "Alright, one ride, but that's it" Jack said as he and Jade began to climb in. "COOL!" Jade hollered as she sat next to Jack, but North grabbed her by the back of her orange hoodie and dropped her into a yeti's furry arms. "No Jade, you must go home." The Guardian of Wonder told Jade as he turned to Phil, "Make sure little girl get's home." North told the yeti, who responded, "Dafplaga" in response.

"WHAT?!" Jade shouted as she squirmed out of the yeti's grip and jumped into the sleigh and sat between Jack and Sandy. "There is NO WAY I am missing out on this adventure." The Chinese girl stated. But North sighed and plucked the girl from her seat and dropped her into Phil's hairy arms again. "No Jade, Pitch Black is very dangerous, and your parents must be worried." North lectured Jade.

"Tch, my parents aren't worried about me, they're in Hong Kong and think I'm with my uncle Jackie in America. Also, I can take care of myself." Jade told North, determined to go with the Guardians. Jack looked at his new and first friend and said, "Yeah, Jade should go with us too." North shook his head and said, "No, is too dangerous and Jade needs to go to her uncle."

With that being said, the sleigh took off leaving Phil and Jade behind...or so they thought.

_**Tooth Palace**_

"THEY'RE TAKING THE TOOTH FAIRIES!" Jack hollered as he flew off the sleigh and saved a little fairy from being caught by a Nightmare. "Are you Ok little baby tooth?" Jack asked the terrified fairy who nodded her head and tweeted in response. "She's fine." a young voice stated that surprised the Guardians and Jack. "JADE!" they all yelled as said girl smiled at them, "Hey guys." she said.

North stared at the girl in shock as Bunnymund asked, "How did you get here?" Jade smirked and simply stated, "I snuck under the sleigh before you took off."


	9. Meeting the Boogeyman

_**Tooth Palace**_

It took everyone in the sleigh a few seconds to fully process that Jade somehow managed to climb under the sleigh before it took off, but now they had to focus on the matter at hand and flew the sleigh through the entrance to Tooth Palace.

North looked up and and saw a bunch of Nightmares flying toward them. "Here, take over." North ordered Jack as he handed the sleigh's reigns over to the boy and pulled out his swords. "Whoa, Santa has swords?" Jade asked herself, "Didn't see that coming." North smiled at the girl's statement and then sliced a Nightmare in half, making a bunch of golden tooth boxes spill out. "They're stealin the teeth!" Bunny shouted, while trying not to puke. "Oh ew! That's gross." Jade stated grimacing at the thought of the black sand horses carrying other people's teeth.

After a few minutes of flying and fighting, the Guardians and Jade found the Tooth Fairy fluttering around in panic and sorrow. As they land the sleigh, North runs over to the woman to comfort her. "Tooth, are you alright?" The Cossack asked, but Tooth broke down into more tears and cried, "They...they took my fairies! And the teeth! All of them...everything is gone."

As the Guardian cried into her hands, the little fairy that Jack had saved flew over to her mother, who immediately hugged the tiny bird-like thing as if it were the most valuable thing in the world. "Oh, at least one of you is still safe." The Tooth Fairy said.

Just then, an evil laugh echoed through the air. "Ha, ha, ha. I have to say, this is very, very exciting." Everyone looked up and saw the dark figure of a man wearing a black cloak (Dress), he had grey skin, golden eyes, and really spiky black hair. "The Big Four, all in one place. I'm a little star-struck." The man stated in a way that reminded Jade of one of Shendu's 'I'm gonna conquer the world' speeches. The man turned to North and sneered, "Did you like my show on the globe North? It brought you all together."

Tooth glared at the man and said, "Pitch, you have 30 seconds to return all of my fairies or else-" But the man (now dubbed Pitch) laughed at Tooth's threat and said, "Or what? You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?" Jade glared at the man and then realized something, "Whoa whoa whoa, time out." Jade blurted out, making everyone turn and look at the girl. "That's Pitch Black? That's the Boogeyman? That's the guy who hides under kid's beds?" Jade stated in disbelief.

Pitch smirked at Jade and said, "Well well well, what do we have here?" Pitch suddenly disappeared and and reappeared behind Jade, "A little girl? You Guardians must be desperate." Jade growled at this and threw a punch at the Boogeyman, but Pitch disappeared again and reappeared on one of the towers in Tooth Palace. "Oh, you shouldn't pick fights with people who are stronger then you, little girl." Pitch sneered, making Jade grind her teeth in rage.

Jade then pulled out the pig talisman and said, "I'm more than just a little girl you sorry excuse for a Boogeyman." As soon as she finished, two bright beams of light shot out her eyes and went towards Pitch, who gasped and disappeared, but not fast enough to avoid the beams of light from singeing his hair.

Pitch reappeared a few feet away from the Guardians and glared at Jade, who was laughing at the smoke rising out from his hair. "You. Little. BRAT!" He screamed.


	10. That Was Weird

_**AN: I want people to know that I've been getting a review from someone lately about an idea they had that Jade should become a Guardian with Jack. I want that person to know that I think that it's a good idea, but I won't be using it since I already have something planned. Sorry. Also, I don't think that Jackie Chan would be happy explaining to Jade's parents that their daughter is a spirit  
**_

* * *

_**Burgess Inn**_

After Jackie, Torhu, and Uncle found out that Jade was at the North Pole, Uncle immediately began working on a transportation spell to send them there. "Bad day." Jackie muttered in worry as he rubbed his head. Jade was in so much trouble, and not just the fact that she's going to be grounded as soon as he found her. His niece was at one of the coldest places in the world with no winter clothes. She would most likely freeze to death even with the talismans.

Suddenly the location spell began to glow and show the map again, this time with a glowing dot on Asia _**(AN: I don't know which country in Asia Tooth Palace is in)**_. "AIEYA! Jade is now at mountain in Asia!" Uncle screamed.

Jackie frowned but looked concerned, "Uncle, how is Jade doing this? Even with the talismans, there is no way she could go from the North Pole to Asia." Uncle sighed and added more ingredients to the transportation spell, "If Jade was at North Pole, then she must have found Santa Clause and the rest of the Guardians."

Jackie and Torhu glanced at each other in confusion. What Guardians?

_**Tooth Palace**_

As Pitch glared at Jade, he then noticed Jack Frost standing next to the girl in a defensive position. "Hold on." Pitch began and appeared a few meters away from the boy, "Is that Jack Frost? Since when did you all become so chummy?"

Jack scowled at the question, "Aside from Jade, we're not." he said as turned towards Pitch, who was smiling evilly at him. "Oh, a neutral party then?" Pitch teased, "Then I'll just ignore you, but you must be used to it." Jade could see the sorrow and anger in her friend's eyes when Pitch said that, and that made her mad.

Using the rooster talisman, Jade flew over to the chuckling boogeyman and gave him a swift roundhouse-kick to the jaw, knocking the shocked man back a few inches and knocking out a sharp tooth. As Pitch spat out some blood and looked at his attacker, Jade glared at him and said, "I think I made this rule pretty clear with the kangaroo: I don't care if you're Santa, the Boogeyman, or my uncle Jackie, NO ONE HURTS MY FRIENDS WITHOUT GETTING THEIR BUTT WHOOPED BY ME!"

Pitch glared at the girl with such fury that his nightmares backed away, "You know what?" He began, "I'm getting pretty tired of you." Suddenly a dark horse made of sand (Nightmare) flew straight at Jade, but then it stopped...as if it was examining the Chinese girl. Pitch growled and said, "What are you waiting for? Destroy that brat!" But the Nightmare just looked at Jade and then charged again, but at the Guardians, only to be destroyed by one of Bunnymund's boomerangs.

_'That was weird.'_ Jade thought and flew over to the others.


	11. Teeth hold what?

_**Tooth Palace**_

As the Guardians and Jade and Jack prepared for Pitch to attack again, there was a strange rumbling sound and the was of Tooth Palace began to crumble. Pitch smirked as this happened. "Well look, it's already happening." He sneered. "What's happening?" Jack asked, but was interrupted by Tooth as she began to tear up. "The children, they don't believe in me." She whimpered and sank to the ground.

Pitch laughed at the Tooth Fairy's grief and said, "Didn't they tell you Jack? It's great being a Guardian, but once children stop believing, then they disappear." Pitch laughed again and continued his speech, "Just like you four will when I make the children fear me again."

Jade glared at the Boogeyman and stated, "I've think I've got this plan of yours figured out; You're mad that the Guardians have a bunch of believers and you don't. So not only are you gonna scare a bunch of kids into believing in you, but you're also going to get rid of these guys by getting rid of their believers as revenge for something they did to you. Am I right?"

Pitch smirked at Jade and spoke again. "You're very clever young lady." He praised Jade and then whistled for one of his Nightmares. "I would love to stay and watch Toothiana fade away, but I have places to be and darkness to spread." With that, Pitch became surrounded with his nightmare sand and disappeared.

**_A Few Minutes Later_**

After Pitch left, Tooth flew down to the ground and picked up an empty tooth container with a sad look on her face. The Guardians, Jack, and Jade walked over to the fairy and looked at her in pity. Jack then got tired of all the sad silence and flew over to Tooth To comfort her.

"I'm sorry about the fairies." Jack said in his most empathetic voice as Tooth looked at the one fairy (now dubbed Babytooth) and smiled weakly, "You should've seen them." She told Jack with pride in her voice, "They put up such a fight." Jade was confused at how such tiny and cute hummingbirds could put up a fight, but she thought better of it after that horrible experience with the Shadow-Eating Shadowkhan.

"Uh... Not to change the subject, but why would Pitch want all those teeth?" Jade asked as she walked over to Jack and the Tooth Fairy. "It's not the teeth he wants Jade." Tooth explained and then flew over to a stone mural of children and Tooth. "It's the memories that are inside them."

When Tooth noticed that Jade was still confused she continued to explain. "Each tooth holds the precious memories of childhood for the person who lost it." Tooth explained, "That's why we collect them, to help people remember the joy of their childhood." Tooth stopped for a bit to stroke Babytooth's little head.

"We had everyone's memory here; Mine, Jade's, even your's Jack." Tooth finished. Jack was shocked, what teeth? He never lost any teeth. Ever. "What do you mean?" Jack asked the Tooth Fairy, "From when you were human." She explained, "Before you became a spirit."

Jack raised an eyebrow in confusion, "But I've always been a spirit." He stated, "I've never been someone else." This time it was Tooth's turn to be confused. "Of course you were. We were all someone else before we became immortal."

North chuckled and said, "You should have seen Bunny." Bunnymund then frowned and raised his fists as a warning, "Hey mate, you promised you'd never speak of that again." Jade smirked and then walked over to North, "You know what, I'm curious about Bunny before he became the Easter Kangaroo. Please continue." North smiled at the girl and continued, "Well, a long time ago-mph" Bunny quickly covered the Russian's mouth and yelled, "DON'T YOU DARE CONTINUE!"

Jack chuckled at his friend's actions until a thought occurred. "Wait, are you saying that I was a person before I became... this?" Jack almost shouted, "I had a home, a family, and friends?" Tooth's eyes widened in shock at Jack's questions. "You don't remember?" She asked in shock, "I wish I knew earlier, but now Pitch as them." Jack frowned in disappointment, but Jade walked over to the two spirits and smirked, "Tch, no problemo. We'll just have to find out where Pitch is, kick his butt, get them back along with the other kid's teeth, and come back in time before my uncle Jackie notices I'm gone."

_**At Burgess Inn**_

As Uncle chanted the incantation for the transportation spell, Torhu tried to comfort Jackie who was frustrated and concerned. "She is so grounded."


End file.
